Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Bmxboy19087
Summary: THIS IS GOING TO BE A GREAT FAN FICTION OF JK ROWLING'S HARRY POTTER. IT TAKES PLACE IN HARRY'S 5TH YEAR AT HOGWARTS AND VOLDIE'S BACK AND LUPIN, MOODY, AND OTHERS. READ, READ, READ, READ
1. Calling Upon Ms. Figg

HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX Chapter 1: Calling Upon Ms. Figg  
  
The wind howled as a big black dog walked alone on a cloudy night. He headed down the street of Privet Drive to a little apartment. The rusty numbers on the mailbox said six in a big gold letter, reflecting the moon's light. This big dog had been to this place many times and headed up the stairs to the front door.  
  
The so-called mutt took form of a man, a man by the name of Sirius Black. Sirius was a tall, scrawny man in his thirties with shaggy black hair, much like the dog's. He knocked on the door of Arabella Figg's home and waited impatiently. After three nerve racking minutes, the door opened revealing an older women who had cat hairs all over her body.  
  
"Sirius!" she screamed, grabbing hold of Black and hugging him tight. "I have already heard from Dumbledore. He said that you already rounded up Lupin, Fletcher, and some of the others," she said.  
  
"Yes, but the order still wouldn't be the same without you," Black said.  
  
"Is it true then? Has Voldemort really risen again?" Arabella asked, sounding worried.  
  
"Yes, and all of his Death Eaters have returned to him. Harry was even there to witness it," Sirius said. "I actually really feel bad for him. I bet that he is blaming himself for Cedric Diggory's death, but from what I hear, he was nearly killed himself. If it weren't for his wand practice for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he might've been killed."  
  
"Oh my," said Arabella, with tears streaming down her face, "Harry was there at Voldemort's resurrection? Poor Harry."  
  
"Poor Harry indeed, but I'm not here about Harry, even though I know that you are close to him, with you being his secret-keeper while he lives at the Dursley's. Harry doesn't even know that you are a witch," Sirius retorted, "Well, I'm not here about Harry; I'm here about the order. If you could let me in, we could talk a little more. It's very chilly out here,"  
  
"Oh, sorry, of course. We better get back to business," said Arabella.  
  
Arabella Figg stepped back, letting Sirius in, and looked up and down Privet Drive, expecting Voldemort to be lurking behind the bush. She turned back in and shut the door.  
  
"I'll go make some tea, so then we can have a long talk," said Arabella.  
  
"No, we don't have much time. Remus and Fletcher are already at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore is expecting us," said Sirius; "I just came to get you."  
  
"Well, I know that the Order of the Phoenix will be started again, but what would you need me for? I have retired from being an auror," Arabella said.  
  
"Arabella, we will always need you. Now go gather your things, and we will apparate right outside of Hogwarts and we'll walk the rest of the way," said Sirius, almost like giving an order.  
  
"Ok, but don't give me that tone of voice, young man," said Arabella, raising her voice. At that, she left upstairs and was gone for about twenty minutes.  
  
She came down, a large suitcase levitating right next to her, and now wearing a maroon cloak, had a wand poking out of the front pocket.  
  
"Let's go," said Sirius. As soon as Sirius said that, there was a loud pop and they were both gone, on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. Nightmares

This is my first fan fiction and I love the Harry Potter books, so I hope that all of you guys and girls love my own fan fiction. This is so exciting! Anyway, I'll try and get some chapters up, but I have no idea what's coming. Enjoy and review! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and Rowling owns everything!  
  
Chapter 2 Nightmares  
  
  
  
Harry Potter had just awakened from yet the same horrible dream he had had all summer: Cedric was lying on the cold, damp floor, DEAD! DEAD! And that same cold laugh. That laugh. He couldn't get Voldemort's laugh out of his head. And Cedric's death had been all his fault. Of course, his friends though otherwise. One of Harry's best friends Ron had been constantly sending letters to Harry, checking to see if he was ok. His other best friend Hermione had also sent letters to him, concerned. Of course, she being the top student in their class at Hogwarts, she had given him a list of books to look into about cursed dreams.  
  
You see, Harry wasn't just any ordinary wizard. Actually, he didn't even know he was a wizard until four years back when he got his letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now he was entering his fifth year.  
  
Anyway, when Harry was one year old, Voldemort, the world's nastiest evil wizard, attacked Harry and his family. His father James Potter had fought like a man and died like a man. Harry's mother Lily, I wonder what her last maiden name used to be, Potter didn't have to die. She wanted to protect Harry from getting murdered by Voldemort. Why Voldemort wanted to kill Harry? At least Harry doesn't know, but his mother died protecting him, so when Voldemort yelled the killing curse, Avada Kerdavra, the spell rebound upon Voldemort himself, but he didn't totally die. That is why Harry has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Voldemort was but only a spirit until the end of last school year. Voldemort was reborn, right before Harry's eyes and Voldemort's death eaters returned to him.  
  
Harry looked over at the birthday presents that he was sent last week for his birthday. He had gotten a few birthday cakes. He also got birthday cards from Ron, Hermione, Fred and George (Ron's older twin brothers, now in their 7th and last year at Hogwarts, thanking Harry for the money that he had given them to start their joke shop), Sirius (Harry's godfather), and Ginny (Ron's younger sister, now in her 4th year, and she had always been fond of Harry, especially since he saved her life.).  
  
Just then, an owl flew through the window, a very tiny owl.  
  
"Hey, Pig," said Harry, untying the letter attached to its leg.  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Hey, guess what! Dumbledore said that you can come over to our house for the rest of the summer. Dad's sending ministry cars over to your house tomorrow at 10' o clock. See you then!  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Hermione's going to be here too!  
  
Harry gathered his cakes, cards, and his school books from under the loose floor board and placed them in his trunk with his over most prized possessions: his dad's invisibility cloak, his wand, his Firebolt broom, and the Marauder's Map.  
  
He then sank into a dreamless slept, thinking about how much he would enjoy the rest of the summer, and no one could stop him from having fun, not even Voldemort.  
  
  
  
Reviews:  
  
Thank you to the people who appreciated what I have done so far. As for some one (Natasha) , this is my first fan fiction and I would appreciate it if you would just shut up. Thank. 


End file.
